Sammy's Keeper
by cindy123
Summary: A little one-shot about how much Dean loves his Sammy. Wee-Winchesters.


**Another Friday at work and another story that popped into my head. A wee little one-shot I wrote on my break. I hope you like it :)**

**Cindy**

**Sammy's Keeper**

Dean Winchester was a bright eyed, curious little boy. He looked at the big world around him with wonder and amazement. The big, blue sky with its white, fluffy clouds…the deep greens of the grass and trees that swayed gently in the breeze on a warm summer evening. Everything was something to explore, to learn about. One thing however stood out above all the other wonders around him. It was small and wiggly and smelled funny most of the time, and downright icky at others. That thing was his new little baby brother, Sammy. Dark, downy hair on his little baby head and big eyes that always found Dean's face among the others who would stare down at him, cooing and smiling while they touched his wee little fingers and toes.

Dean didn't like it when anyone other than his mommy and daddy touched his Sammy. He wanted to tell them to keep their hands to themselves, just like he was supposed to do when visiting other people's houses, some of whom had shiny, colorful things that beckoned to him and made him so excited he could barely contain himself. He never touched them though because he wasn't supposed to and in his eyes, nobody was supposed to touch his little brother either, but his mommy and daddy didn't seem to mind and they were the ones who made the rules so he had to bite his little tongue and just keep a real close eye on everyone, just to make sure that they didn't make his little Sammy cry.

The first thing Dean would do every morning when he woke up would be to rush to Sammy's room to make sure that he was there, all snuggled warm and safe in his blue, fuzzy blanket. He would wait there, his small hands wrapped around the rungs of Sammy's crib, watching as the baby slept, his eyes filled with awe and love. Sometimes Sammy would make little baby noises in his sleep and Dean would smile the biggest smile because he didn't think he'd ever heard anything as wonderful in the whole wide world. Then Sammy would wake up and the baby would know exactly where to turn his eyes and Dean would smile even bigger when those eyes would meet his and Sammy would get this adorable little smile on his little pink lips. Dean would always say hi and good morning and then mommy would come in and gently lift Sammy out of his crib and take him to the table where she'd change his diaper while Dean looked on. They'd go downstairs together and mommy would fix Dean breakfast and while he was eating she would feed Sammy. Daddy would already be gone to work so it was just the three of them during the day.

Things went on the same every single day. Dean would get up, then Sammy would get up, then mommy would come and they would start their day. Daddy would come home later, sometimes when it was already getting dark and they'd already eaten their dinner. Mommy would pull daddy's plate from the oven and he'd sit and eat and once he was done he would take Sammy from mommy's arms and sit in his chair and wait until Dean crawled up and sat on his lap. Dean would snuggle in close and listen to his daddy as he hummed to them both or read them a book or just sat in silence looking down at his boys with love in his dark eyes.

Everything was perfect and Dean was the happiest little boy in the world. Then, one night, everything changed. Dean awoke to screaming and then his daddy was shoving Sammy into his arms and telling him to get his brother out of there. There was heat and smoke and Dean didn't know what was happening and he was so scared, but he still ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he held on as tight as he could to his Sammy until they were out the front door of the house. He was still running when he felt his daddy grab him and lift him and then they were far away from the house. Dean looked up as flames shot out of the window to Sammy's room and then he looked around, but he couldn't see his mommy anywhere and it made him terribly sad all of the sudden. Fire engines came, and so did the police and daddy just stood there, little Sammy in his arms, looking up at the house with a look on his face that Dean had never seen before.

Everything really did change that night. Mommy was gone and daddy was so quiet and Sammy was crying and Dean made a decision right then and there, standing out on the curb in front of their burning house. Dean decided that nobody, not a single person other than his daddy was ever going to touch his little brother ever again. He would protect Sammy forever and ever because his daddy had put Sammy into his arms and that meant that daddy wanted him to protect his baby brother. He would do it gladly and proudly and for the rest of his life because that was his job now and nobody was ever going to be better at keeping Sammy safe than Dean.

**The End**

**Told you it was wee. So, what did you think?**


End file.
